Henry's Sickness
by Zim55
Summary: What if Henry was the only one who got infected by Schwoz's disease?


**In the episode "Green Fingers" everyone gets hit with a disease, but what if Henry was the only one who got hit with it and Charlotte and Ray had to stop a crime? Also** **Schwoz and Jasper are trying to cure Henry.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Swellview. Henry woke up, not feeling that well. "Hey Mom? I'm not feeling well." Henry said. However, his mother was fine, his father was fine too. And so was his sister. "Oh Henry." Mrs. Hart said. His father was going to play badminton, but he called it Dadminton because only the dads can play it.

Piper, Henry's little sister, was going to Glozella, which was a music festival. "Okay. I've been waiting for two hours! Who's taking me to Glozella?" Piper asked. "Piper!" Mrs. Hart said. "Okay. I'll take you and then I will play Dad-Minton." Henry's dad said.

"Do you really have to play nerd tennis when your son is sick?" Mrs. Hart asked. "Yes! And it's called Dad-Minton!" Mr. Hart yelled. Then he looked at Henry. "I'm so sorry Henry, but I'll be home in five hours."

"Henry, since you're sick, you shouldn't go to work." Mrs. Hart said. "Got it." Henry said. "Let me just tell my boss." Henry walked outside to talk to Ray.

He took his watch out. "Ray, listen, I can't go to work today." Henry said. "Why not?" Ray asked.

"I'm sick." Henry said. "You're at the hospital?" Ray asked. "No." Henry said. "Then come to Junk 'n' Stuff." Ray said. "Fine. I'll be over in ten minutes." Henry said and he walked over to his job. He went down the elevator. Ray, Jasper, and Charlotte were working on a Captain Man statue.

"So why are we doing this?" Jasper asked. "Yeah why?" Charlotte asked. "We're going to put it in Swellview." Ray said. Henry came in, looking horrible. Everyone screamed. "What did I miss?" Henry asked. "Your finger. It's green." Charlotte said. "No it's not." Henry said and then he looked at his finger. "Yep. It's green." Henry said.

Schwoz came down the stairs. "Hey. I got cupcakes." he said. "Oh I'll have one." Jasper said. "Right after you help me finish my statue." Ray said. "When is this due?" Charlotte asked. "What do you mean?" Ray asked. "You know how projects at school are due on a certain day?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Ray said. "So when is it due?" Charlotte asked. "Today." Ray said. "Okay. Have fun." Charlotte said. Schwoz saw Henry's finger. "Oh no. Okay. Guys, I know why Henry's fingers are green." he said. "Why?" Jasper asked. "Well I created a disease." Schwoz said. "Schwoz!" Ray, Jasper, and Charlotte yelled.

Henry sat down in a chair. "Hey, are there any tissues here?" he asked. "Oh sure." Charlotte said and she handed Henry a tissue box. "Oh he also has to be quarantined." Schwoz said. "So put this mask, suit and gloves on."

"Okay." Charlotte said. Charlotte, Ray, and Jasper put the mask, suit, and gloves on. Schwoz already had it on. Then the alarm went off. Ray stopped the alarm. Gooch was to talking to Ray. "What's wrong Gooch?" Ray asked. "Dr. Minyak is back. Unfortunately, I don't know what he's up to." Gooch said.

"Don't worry Gooch, we got this." Ray said and he hung up. "But wait, what about Henry?" Charlotte asked. Everyone turned to Henry, who was blowing his nose. "Charlotte, you're gonna have to fill in for Henry." Ray said. "wait what about me?" Jasper asked. "No. I trust Charlotte more than you Jasper." Ray said.

"You guys go. Jasper and I will try to cure Henry." Schwoz said. "Okay." Ray said. "Feel better Henry." Charlotte said. Ray and Charlotte transformed into Captain Man and Kid Danger and went to the tubes. "You call it Charlotte." Ray said. "Up the tube!" Charlotte said. The two went up the tube.

Schwoz then created a space for Henry to be in. "There. Now when Jasper and I try to cure you, you will stay in this space." Schwoz said. "Okay." Henry said. He took the tissues and went into a little glass room. He sat down on the floor.

"Okay. Now we can take this off." Schwoz said.

"Okay." Jasper said. Schwoz and Jasper took off the objects that were on them and started to create the cure. "How do we cure Henry?" Jasper asked. "Well I'm going to examine you." Schwoz said. "Why me?" Jasper asked. "Well Charlotte and Ray at fighting a crime." Schwoz said.

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Ray were trying to stop Dr. Minyak. They ran in. "Dr. Minyak!" Charlotte yelled. "It's Captain Man!" Dr. Minyak said. He didn't look at Charlotte. "Um, hello! Kid Danger's here too!" she yelled. "Hmm. You don't look like the real Kid Danger." Dr. Minyak said. "Well the real Kid Danger is sick, so this Kid Danger is subbing in." Ray said. "Oh." Nurse Cohort said. "It doesn't matter. I will destroy you." Dr. Minyak said.

Back at Junk 'n' Stuff, Schwoz was taking some of Jasper's blood. "Wait, no! Schwoz!" Jasper yelled. "There it is. One gallon of your blood." Schwoz said. "A gallon!? You need a gallon of my blood!?" Jasper yelled. Henry got up from the floor.

"Schwoz, is the cure rea..." Then Henry sneezed. "Bless you!" Jasper yelled.

"Thank you." Henry said. Then he didn't see Charlotte and Ray. "Wait, where's Charlotte and Ray?" Schowz didn't hear Henry. "Schwoz!" Henry yelled. "What?" Schowz asked. "Where's Ray and Charlotte?" Henry asked. "They're fighting a villain." Schwoz said. "Oh." Henry said. "What are you doing to Jasper?"

"Oh I'm taking gallons of his blood." Schwoz said. "Okay. That's not weird or anything." Henry said. "Henry! Help me! My blood is almost gone!" Jasper yelled. "Stop complaining." Schwoz said. "I'm doing for a good reason!" Jasper yelled.

Henry sat back down on the floor. "Well you have fun." Henry said. "Fun!? There's only one person who having fun and it's not me!" Jasper yelled. "Okay. Schwoz, I'm freezing in here. Is there a blanket that I can use?" Henry asked. "Oh sure. There's actually one behind you." Schwoz said. "Thanks Schwoz." Henry said. "For what?" Schwoz asked.

"For giving me this awful disease!" Henry yelled. "Oh you're welcome." Schwoz said. "I was being sarcastic!" Henry yelled and started coughing. "Just hang in there Henry. I'm still working on the cure." Schwoz said. "Actually it looks like he's killing me!" Jasper yelled. "Shut up!" Schwoz said to Jasper.

Henry blew his nose. "I hope Ray and Charlotte know what they're doing." Henry said.

Ray and Charlotte were putting a show on for Dr. Minyak. "Do you have any idea what we're doing?" Charlotte asked. "No!" Ray yelled. "Well can we go back and try to cure the real Kid Danger?" Charlotte asked. "Captain Man?"

"Yes." Ray said. They both stopped dancing. "Come on." Charlotte said and she ran out. "Wait for me!" Ray yelled and he ran after Charlotte. "Charlotte!" Ray screamed. "Shh!" Charlotte yelled. "What?" Ray asked. "Don't blow our cover!" Charlotte yelled.

"Oh right. Sorry." Ray said. When they came back to Junk 'n' Stuff, they saw that Jasper was knocked out.

"Uh what happened to Jasper?" Charlotte asked.

"Schwoz took too much blood out of him." Henry said. Charlotte ran to the glass. "Henry? Why are you in here?" Charlotte asked. "Oh Schwoz told me to stay in this glass so I don't infect him or Jasper." Henry said.

"How are you feeling Kid Danger?" Ray asked. Henry sniffled. "Sick." he said. "Well don't worry, I'm almost done with my cure." Schwoz said. "Schwoz, after you cure Henry, I will do something to you." Ray said. "Really? Like what?" Charlotte asked. She wanted to know.

"I don't know yet." Ray said. "So how are Henry's fingers?" Charlotte asked. "See for yourself." Henry said. He showed Ray and Charlotte his fingers. "Oh no!" Charlotte yelled. "Well at least they're not all green yet." Henry coughed. "Schwoz, fix him now!" Ray yelled at Schwoz.

"Okay, okay! I will! You don't have to yell at me." Schwoz said. "Well then start working!" Ray yelled. "Okay. okay!" Schwoz said. "Man. Guy attacks a villain and then attacks his friend." Charlotte told Schwoz that she and Ray weren't attacking the villain. "Then what were you doing?" Schwoz asked. "You don't want to know." Ray said.

"Come on Ray. I want to know." Schwoz said. "You'll laugh at me!" Ray said. "Uh guys, I think I should go back to my house and get some rest." Henry said. "Good idea Henry. I'll give you the cure when I'm done." Schwoz said. "What!? You're not done yet!?" Jasper yelled. "Shut up." Ray said. "Wait, we have to protect us from the disease." Charlotte said.

"Right. Okay everyone put the stuff on." Schwoz said. Everyone had gear on so they won't catch the disease that Henry has. Henry walked out of the glass door and went to the tube. "Up the...Ah-Choo!" Even though Henry sneezed, he still went up the tube.

Henry went back to his house. His father was practicing badminton. He threw a shuttlecock at Piper by accident. "Ow! Dad!" Piper yelled. "Sorry." Mr. Hart said. "Where's Mom? She's supposed to be driving me to Glozella!" Piper yelled. "I know." Mr. Hart said. The door opened. Henry walked in, coughing. "Henry!" Mr. Hart said.

"Hi Dad. Hi Piper." Henry said. "Ew! Don't cough on me. I don't want to get sick." Piper said. "Alright." Henry said and he walked up to his room. "Ugh! Mom where are you?" Piper asked. Mrs. Hart walked in. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had some stuff to do." Mrs. Hart said and then she looked at Mr. Hart. "I thought you were playing Nerd tennis?"

"It's Dad-minton!" Mr. Hart said. Mrs. Hart looked at her husband "Oh. _I_ was supposed to take Piper." Mr. Hart said. Mrs. Hart nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Okay. Let's go Piper. I'll take you to Glozella and then I have my game." Piper and her father left the house. "Okay. It's just me." Mrs. Hart said. "Mom?" Henry called out.

"Henry." Mrs. Hart said. "I'm coming." She put a mask on and went upstairs to her son's room. Meanwhile, back at Junk 'n' Stuff, Schwoz finished the cure. "It is done." he said. "Finally." Charlotte said. "Really Schwoz?" Ray asked. "What?" Schwoz asked. "It took three hours to make a cure?" Ray asked.

"Yes. Do you want the wrong antidote?" Schwoz asked. "Okay, we get it. Now lets give this to Henry this medicine and he'll be back to normal." Charlotte said. "yes." Ray said. "Lets go." Schwoz said. "Okay, but I need more blood." Jasper said. "Um maybe we should take him to a hospital." Charlotte said.

"You mean the one where Henry is?" Ray asked. "Henry's not in a hospital!" Charlotte said. "Oh. Okay." Ray said. Then he blew a bubble and transformed into Captain Man. "Why are Captain Man?" Charlotte asked. "I'm going to surprise him." Ray said. "Okay." Charlotte said. "Up the tube!" Ray said and he went up the tube.

"Up the tube!" Charlotte went up the tube. "Wait for me!" Schwoz said. "Up the tube!" he said. Charlotte, Ray, and Schwoz went to Henry's house. Henry's mother was running around getting all the things Henry needed. Then Captain Man walked in. "Hello!" he said. Then he saw Mrs. Hart. "whoa. You are so pretty."

"Uh Captain Man?" Charlotte asked. "Mind if I come in here and you know, hang out?" Ray asked. "Ray." Charlotte whispered. "Why sure." Mrs. Hart said. Ray sat down with Henry's mother. "But we're supposed to be..." Henry walked down the stairs. Almost all of his fingers were green. "Ray?" he asked. Then he saw Charlotte. "Charlotte, what is Ray doing here?" Henry asked and then cleared his throat.

"Well Schwoz found a cure." Charlotte said. "He did?" Henry asked. "yep." Charlotte said. Schwoz walked in. "Hello Henry. Here. Drink this up and you will be better in no time." Schwoz said. "Finally." Henry said and he drank the medicine.

It tasted horrible. "Ugh, what is that?" he asked. "Oh it's Jasper's blood." Schwoz. "Okay. I'm gonna throw up." Henry said.

"No! Don't. It's the cure." Schwoz said. "Okay." Henry said. Then in five minutes, Henry was normal.

"Thanks Schwoz." Henry said. "No problem." Schwoz said. "wait, where's Jasper?" Henry asked. "Still at the Man cave." Charlotte said. "Okay Captain Man, you have to go back and stop a villain." Henry said. "Oh you're right. Hey I totally forgot why we're here." Ray said.

"It's alright. Let's go." Henry said. "Henry, are you feeling better?" Mrs. Hart asked. "Yep. I can go back to work." Henry said. Henry, Charlotte, Ray, and Schwoz walked out of Henry's house and went to Junk 'n' Stuff. They saw Jasper.

"Jasper!" Henry yelled. "Oh hey Henry. You look better." he said. "I am, but I don't think you are." Henry said. He turned to Schwoz.

"How many gallons of blood did you take out of Jasper?" Henry asked. "Maybe three gallons." Schwoz said. "Three gallons!?" Henry asked. "Seriously?" Charlotte asked. "Maybe we should take him to a hospital." Henry said.

"yeah." Ray said. "But come on Kid Danger, we still need to stop Dr. Minyak." Henry nodded. He blew a bubble and turned into Kid Danger. "Got it." Henry and Ray ran to the tubes. "Call it." Ray said. "Up the tube!" Henry said. Ray and Henry went up the tube to fight some crime.

 **The End**


End file.
